Aroma
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Todos mis sentidos se inundan con el aroma de una humana, de esa humana. SesshoumaruxKagome.


**Aroma.**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Mi rostro se contrae en un gesto de asco: odio el olor de los humanos.  
Desde joven me he preguntado el porqué su aroma es tan asqueroso para mí, me parece una crueldad a los grandes demonios que ellos sigan existiendo tan tranquilos caminando por el mismo mundo que nosotros. Y peor: despidiendo su fétido hedor.  
Agradezco al paso de los años el que me vuelva inmune a su presencia y prefiero alejarme de ellos lo más posible. De todas formas el alimento lo puedo conseguir de otra manera, de algo que sea más apetecible.  
Veo a los humanos andar por el bosque y perderse entre demonios y monstruos, es ahí cuando el aroma que tienen me gusta: el miedo y la sangre. El primero porque excita mis sentidos y me permite recrear escenas donde yo los mato cada vez con más rapidez, y el segundo porque el olor de la sangre es agradable a mi paladar.

Es en uno de esos momentos, no sé día, año o siglo, para un demonio como yo no importa, cuando me acerco a la aldea donde se encuentra dormido InuYasha y descubro algo que incita mis sentidos. Me sorprendo al encontrar un aroma diferente de algún humano, para mí todos olían igual de horrible. Debo decir que el olor era diferente, pero sin dejar de ser similar al de la sacerdotisa, aquélla de la que se enamoró InuYasha. Me olvido del tema rápidamente.  
Y es entonces cuando ella despierta al estúpido ser mitad humano y encuentro lo que buscaba en él mismo. Al tener a esa humana frágil frente a mí quedó estático por segundos analizando su aroma. Claro que con lo poco que me importa su supervivencia, vida o muerte, me enfoco en el hecho de buscar la espada de mi padre.

Desde aquel día han pasado meses y siempre que encuentro su fragancia en el ambiente busco la manera de registrarlo y catalogarlo. La curiosidad se ha hecho un poco más difícil de controlar día a día.  
Me pregunto qué sentiría estando cerca de ella, si en realidad huele así por venir de otra época o simplemente es una alucinación de mi mente por ser _la mujer_ de mi medio hermano. Tal vez todo es debido a que puedo usarla algún día para hacer enojar a InuYasha.  
También podría resultar que me parece apetecible.

Nuestros encuentros frente a frente, esporádicos pero sin dejar de ser interesantes, me permiten recrear mi sentido y poder guardar más detalles de su inigualable aroma.

Para entonces yo conocí a la pequeña humana que protejo en un intento de poder saber cómo acercarme un día y poder tener respuesta a todos mis interrogantes. Sé que InuYasha piensa que planeo algo al tenerla conmigo, pero jamás logrará adivinar el porqué. Eso me resulta divertido.

Una noche de vigilia es la que me permite lograr acercarme a ella, aspiro el aire cerrando los ojos. Mi sentido del olfato tan completo como es me permite imaginar su cuerpo y movimientos con un poco de su olor. Un perfume dulce inunda mis sentidos, puedo distinguir flores en su cabello, la fragancia de todo su cuerpo. Otro peculiar aroma proviene de su ropa extraña. Y para finalizar… sal.  
Abro los ojos sorprendido ante esa afirmación, nunca había tenido ese olor proviniendo de ella.  
Me acerco un poco más buscando verla. La encuentro entre los árboles sentada cerca de la orilla de un pequeño lago. Está sosteniendo sus rodillas con los brazos y ocultando su rostro tras su cabello negro. El olor a sal es más penetrante conforme me acerco.  
Entonces la confirmación a mi idea llega al escuchar los sollozos, sus hombros tiemblan lentamente. Llora, y las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas cayendo una por una al lago frente a ella.

Me pregunto que se sentirá al llorar, si dolerá cuando esas gotas salen por los ojos. Ella muestra una mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro así que creo que así es. ¿Yo podría llorar alguna vez? Sería interesante averiguar si ese tipo de dolor podría acabar con mi entereza. Aunque también podría hacerme más débil.  
Sigilosamente me coloco detrás de ella, ni un solo ruido hice desde mi aparición aquí. Ella comienza a calmarse al poco tiempo, sus hombros dejan de moverse y comienza a frotar sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Pero el olor a sal no se ha ido del ambiente.  
Y entonces comienza a hablar, primero susurros ahogados entre las últimas lágrimas y luego comienza a subir la voz, como a auto-convencerse de las palabras que salen de su garganta. Dice algo sobre InuYasha y la sacerdotisa Kikyô, sobre su familia y amigos, la escuela -que no tengo la menor idea de lo que es- y vuelve a hablar sobre InuYasha. Grita, gruñe y llora a la vez al mencionar ese nombre. Y entonces la tristeza pasa a la ira, incredulidad, felicidad y de nuevo al punto inicial, con lágrimas nuevas incluidas, por supuesto.

Decido alejarme cuando observo que comienza a retirarse la -extraña- ropa para tomar un baño. No estoy seguro del porqué, pero la idea no me parece apetecible en el momento, además si es necesario prefiero solamente su fragancia. Sólo necesito aspirar su aroma para imaginarme cada uno de sus movimientos.

Capto cuando entra y sale del agua, noto con rapidez que el olor a sal desaparece y el de las flores impregna más el ambiente. Como si con el líquido ella floreciera nuevamente.  
Al poco tiempo me retiro del lugar, después de tener su perfume en mi mente por un buen rato. Creo que o me volví loco, o el aroma penetró mi cuerpo. Porque ahora siento que huelo igual que esa humana. Es hora de tomar un baño, y tal vez también de no volver a verla nunca.

En un atardecer en que busco alimento me encuentro con el aroma que había querido olvidar. La mujer de mi hermano se encuentra a unos metros de mí tomando un baño, me pregunto si le es una costumbre recurrente. Sin pensarlo siquiera me encuentro de nuevo espiándola por entre los árboles, sé que no es normal que un demonio como yo haga algo así, pero me he quedado con la curiosidad de conocer, de saber, deseo aprender cómo es su cuerpo.  
La observo a la distancia y por fin puedo verla. Mi imaginación y mente no le hacen justicia. Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de una cosa: es más hermosa que un demonio, pero más frágil a cada segundo que paso frente a ella. Retiro la vista en cuanto reacciono, no puedo estar deseando verla por mucho tiempo más… es tan… humano.  
Huyo del lugar. No. Me voy, simplemente me desaparezco para no tener a esa humana frente a mí, para no tener su aroma en mi mente, ni su cuerpo, ni nada que tenga que ver con ella.

Pero parece que me he quedado hechizado de alguna forma porque la veo a los pocos días, frente a frente. Acompañada de InuYasha y los otros insignificantes humanos y demonios. Y con ropa.  
Me observa con odio en lugar de miedo, con resentimiento en lugar de felicidad. Me pregunto qué pasará por su mente ahora que me cree culpable de la muerte de los aldeanos frente a mí.  
Veo al estúpido de mi medio hermano sacar la espada de mi padre e intentar atacarme, sin ningún esfuerzo saco la mía de su funda, detengo su ataque y lo lanzo hacia atrás. Nunca pierdo de vista a la humana, resguardada detrás de los otros dos.  
De pronto, su voz pronuncia mi nombre y el aroma inunda nuevamente mis sentidos. La observo con más inquietud, noto el brillo de sus ojos, la forma en que cae su cabello alrededor de su rostro y hombros. Por primera vez mi interés se posa en sus labios, húmedos y rosados, abriéndose y cerrándose al compás de las palabras. Me río internamente al darme cuenta que no he captado ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho, con gritos y todo. Entrecierro mis ojos observando más sus labios, intentado adivinar si el aroma de su garganta es igual de apetecible, me doy cuenta de que creo que es más que eso.  
Me acercó con rapidez a ella y apenas le da tiempo de reaccionar, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al tenerme tan cerca. Aspiro su aroma nuevamente y disfruto la sensación de tenerlo en mis sentidos. Sus labios se han curvado y hacen juego con su rostro, me teme...  
Me inclino ante ella y le susurro la verdad: yo no maté a los aldeanos, llegué por curiosidad. Por el olor a sangre que me excita y me hace desear alimentarme. Ella tiembla cuando se da cuenta de que hagan lo que hagan sus amigos está a mi merced, y yo decido si su sangre será la próxima que impregne el ambiente con su fragancia.  
De pronto me retiro del lugar, dejándola asombrada. Y a mí con su aroma en la cabeza.

A la mitad de la noche me sorprendo buscándola en el ambiente. El olor a miedo e ira que capté por la tarde no se ha borrado de mi mente. El deseo de conocer más no se ha ido, pero si sigo preocupándome por una humana habré caído tan bajo como mi padre. Y soy un demonio poderoso. La mataría si estuviera entre mis garras nuevamente.  
Y entonces me doy cuenta de que el aroma de la muerte que provendría de su cuerpo sería excitante y sumamente interesante, pero jamás podría volver a aspirarlo.

Me alejo, no sé por cuánto exactamente. Sólo hasta que logre comprobar la cordura que tengo.  
Tal vez necesite dejar de respirar para no volver a enloquecer de esta manera. Ningún otro aroma, olor, perfume o fragancia volverá a colocarme en esta situación.  
Mucho menos si es de una humana llamada Kagome.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya parecido interesante y no tan confuso. Sesshoumaru está un poco OoC pero -creo- nada de gravedad.  
Fue creado para un concurso de one-shot de SesshoumaruxKagome y estoy tan loca con Crepúsculo que metí algunas de esas ideas ;).

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Gracias a Sandritah por el beteo, ideas y paciencia. Va para ti :3


End file.
